


Taking In Strays

by Woman_of_Letters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Drug Use, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is happy for once, Family Don't End in Blood, Fluff and Angst, Funny, I promise, I'll keep it light, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, One Big Happy Family, SO MUCH FLUFF, everyone is in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woman_of_Letters/pseuds/Woman_of_Letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is an extremely self-indulgent high school AU because I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO BE HAPPY FOR ONCE IS THAT TO FREAKING MUCH TO ASK???? I wrote this to make me happy, hopefully it will make you happy. (The plot is absent at best)</p><p>The Novak Family takes in strays. It's just what they do. Along the way, they brighten up the lives of everyone in their small community.</p><p>All the ships. All the fluffiness. All the feels. Want to know what it's about? Read the fic.</p><p>I suck at summaries. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Novak Family

**Author's Note:**

> This first Chapter is kind of setting the stage, so it's boring sorry.

The Novak’s took in strays. They did it pretty constantly, in fact.

See, the patriarch of the family was an extremely jumpy, nervous, neurotic, and yet still remarkably kind man by the name of Chuck Novak. As with most humans who fit the above description, he wrote books. Somehow they made money. After his wife died, he packed up and moved his many children closer to the publisher that had made the Supernatural series popular. 

The house was pretty awesome. The family was a happy and creative bunch, and the house reflected that. They all had a say in the design. Each offspring got their own room, each room with a function. 

The first month it was just them-Chuck had the master bedroom (and only bedroom) on the main floor-due to the fact that he claimed requiring a little sanity. Connecting from there was a private study where he could work on his books in peace. 13 had been published already, with the 14th soon to be released.

Michael, the oldest and most responsible of the family, took up residence in a very utilitarian room on the 2nd floor, which he always kept neat and orderly. It was his job, as head child, to keep his siblings in line. Even if he didn’t always succeed, he would live by example.

Anna, the youngest, bedded across from him in a room that screamed teenage girl. The newest posters of all the coolest boybands were pinned up, a large four poster bed dominated the room, and a mirrored vanity contained a wide array of makeup. Although her interests struck some of the family as frivolous, nobody could deny her kind heart and sweet nature. 

The twins, Hannah and Samandrial, shared a room. It was stock full of color and happiness unique to young children. To sum it up, a very joyful place.

Gabriel was located on the next floor. Gabriel was the prankster of the family, and everyone was quite happy to let him have his own floor, thank you very much and goodbye. In spite of this, Gabriel was the one anyone in the family would go to if they had problems. If nothing else, he was wonderful at cheering others up.

Lastly was Castiel, the quiet one. He could have had any of the downstairs rooms, but he had gently asserted preference towards the attic, and so it would be. Castiel considered the attic romantic and secluded, like something out of the books he would bury himself in. There was a window loft that was ridiculously comfortable, and plenty of room for shelves and gauzy curtains and decorative rugs and anything to make it feel like home. All in all, Castiel’s room was comfortable, yet mysterious.

And there you have it-the original Novak family. They were a loud bunch, uncontrolled and wild and overflowing with love to give to others.

‘Yes’ Chuck thought when they first moved in, watching Anna running by, chasing Gabriel with silly string in her hair while the twins laughed uncontrollably. ‘This will be a happy home.’

Of course, didn’t know, although he had his suspicious, how much peace this house would bring others. Others would be adopted into this strange, misfit family, brought in by circumstance or fate. Others would smile and laugh and run through this house. Strays would come, though he did not yet know it.


	2. Lucifer's a Stereotypical Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Lucifer and Meg! (My Unicorn) Lucifer has a bad attitude and Michael seeks advice about how to deal with his new partner. Meanwhile, Castiel makes an unlikely friend.

Michael didn’t know what was up with the angry dude he shared so many classes with. The guy always sat in the back of the class, taking notes, and glaring at anyone who dared to converse with him. 

For some reason, he intrigued Michael. The boy had blonde hair and a handsome face, but everything about him was hard, cold, and calculated. He seemed like he’d been through a lot. Michael hadn’t really talked to the boy many times, he only vaguely remembered asking for a pen once, which the boy had handed over without a glance or word. 

So why was he so curious all of a sudden? 

Maybe Michael was just too used to fixing other’s problems. He kept his little siblings out of trouble, made the house run with some resemblance of order, and strove to be the best son he could. Protective instincts were just built into him.

The blonde boy noticed Michael’s stare and glared at him once again, obviously not pleased with the attention. Snapping out of his trance, Michael turned his head back to the front of the room. He had other things to concentrate on.  
~  
Castiel liked the loud girl. The one with curly hair and a constant smirk. The one with the round, baby-doll face who looked like she could straight up “cut a bitch” as she put it.  
Meg. Her name was Meg. 

They became friends his first week of freshman year. She wanted to copy his homework and he said no. She had looked him up and down with an appraising smirk.

“Aww, come on Clarence, do a girl a favor, would ya?”

“I do not think it’s appropriate for me to enable your poor study habits.” He had replied shortly.

Meg had literally snarled. “Wasn’t my fucking fault, Clarence. Why don’t you be a doll and help a sister out.”

Castiel squinted at her. “Why do you insist on calling me Clarence?”

Meg chuckled. “Maybe you’ll never find out. Tell you what, let me copy, and we’ll sit together at lunch. If I’m in a divulging mood, I’ll spill the secret behind your nickname.”

Castiel supposed there was no getting out of this, and he would appreciate someone to sit with. “Don’t let this become a regular thing.”

Meg grinned, knowing she had won. “What’re you going to do if it does become regular? After all, I’m just a poor girl without a lot of time to waste on stupid history.”’

Castiel didn’t respond, but sure enough, Meg dropped unceremoniously onto the bench beside him at lunch. She wrinkled her nose. “What are you eating, Clarence?”

“A salad. It’s nutritious.” 

“And disgusting. I’m buying you a burger.” 

“I couldn’t impose on you.”

“Good thing I didn’t fucking ask.”

Nobody knew how, but the unlikely pair became good friends. Castiel kept Meg in line and she pulled him a little more towards the wild side.  
~  
A few weeks later, Michael came home from school and slammed his backpack on the coffee table in an uncharacteristic show of frustration. "What is his problem?" he grumbled under his breath, spitting out every word as if they offended him.

Gabriel looked up from the video game he was playing and patted the spot next to him on the couch. "I assume from the abuse of a loyal piece of furniture that you have boy trouble, big bro? Tell therapist Gabe-y all about it." 

Michael did not roll his eyes, but his entire posture was stiff and rigid in an uncomfortable manner. Gabriel sighed and turned off his controller just as their dad walked in.

"Hello Michael, how was your day?"

Before Michael could even open his mouth, Gabriel was off on a lengthy explanation. "Oh you see there's this mystery boy who's getting on our Mikey's nerves and causing him to take all his anger out on the innocent coffee table, who never hurt anyone and only exists to help. In order to prevent our fabulous furniture from reaching an untimely and unjust end, I helpfully suggested that our fearless solider here seek counseling for his woes, which he adamantly refused. Then you happened to innocently stumble in, ask how his day was, I, in my infinite wisdom, began to explain quite brilliantly (and accurately) the situation, and that brings us to this very moment."

Both men blinked owlishly, before Chuck wandered in the direction of the kitchen, saying he needed coffee.

Gabriel suppressed a grin at his success and turned back to Michael. "Seriously bro, there's nobody better than me for dating advice."

This time Michael did roll his eyes, and sank down next to Gabriel. "I don't want to date him."

"Yeah, I'll bet my entire stash of lollipops you don't." Gabriel interrupted sarcastically. 

"For Pete's sake Gabriel, just because you insist I'm gay doesn't mean I want to date every guy I meet!"

"Okay, one, this entire family is gay. and I mean like, super gay. Straight as a slinky gay. Shop at Hot Topic gay. Like, REALLY..."

"Got the point, Gabriel." 

Gabriel shrugged. "Two, you are obviously upset about something. So tell me, I will blow your mind with my fabulous advice, you will not take said advice, and I can return to my game in peace."

"Well, there's this guy..."

"Pretty sure I got that memo."

"Shut up. His name is Lucifer and..."

"LUCIFER? WHAT EVEN-"

"CAN I FINISH PLEASE?"

"I don't know, are you sure you are completely sane if you want to sate a guy named Lucifer?"

"I DON'T WANT TO DATE HIM!"

"I don't know, there's always something attractive about the stereotypical bad boys..."

"How do you know he's a stereotypical bad boy?" 

"His name is Lucifer, Michael."

Michael took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "Anyway, he sits in the back of the class and never talks to anyone only he glares a lot, but today we were assigned to be partners on this project and I think he kinda hates me? Because I tried to ask him when we should work on it but he just walked away and I need to get a good grade, besides he just seems really angry and I'd like to help but I'm not sure how."

Gabriel stared at his brother for a minute. "Wow, you're in deep."

Michael shot him his best intimidating-big-brother look, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Fine, some actual advice from the most handsome devil around, and Lucifer will have to fight me for that title. Now, it sounds to me like the reason he's acting this was is he has other crap going on in his life that has noting to do with you. So don't push your luck, but also don't put up with any of his shit. Just corner him and lay down the law-you are going to work together, set up a time and a place, done deal. But don't try to pry into his business if you barely even know the guy."

Like usual, everything Gabriel said made sense. "Thanks. I'll see if that works."

Their father wandered back in with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. "If you can focus in this circus of a house, invite him over to work on your project. It might be...mutually beneficial."

Gabriel shrugged. "And if that doesn't work, there are plenty of other drool-worthy hunks with tattoos and a bad personality in the sea."

"Who told you he had tattoos?"

"Once again, I remind you that his name is Lucifer. It seemed implied."


	3. Michifer Happens and is totally a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael attempts to take Gabriel's advice, and things go a little crazy, much to Lucifer's amusement. Gabriel is Gabriel.  
> Also, Meg may try to educate the young Novak virgin on the art of making out.  
> Stuff happens, just read the thing. 
> 
> I might have written this instead of studying for my French final, oops! Also, it's 1 in the morning. FML

Lucifer squirmed uncomfortably in the minivan's seat, try to understand exactly how it was that he was sitting next to the most attractive preppy boy in school on their way to work on some school project together.

He wasn't usually one to go along with authority figures, but when that tall son-of-a-bitch Michael had cornered him by the bleachers and attempted to lay down the law, he had caved. It was almost amusing the way Michael's shoulders had slumped in relief, and his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Really? I thought I would have to fight you tooth and nail to get you to pull your own weight on this assignment."

Lucifer had simply shrugged and grinned lazily. "What can I say? I"m a lover, not a fighter." He had then proceeded to blow smoke from his cigarette directly into Michael's face, who had irately waved it away.

"Well...good then. Alright. So. Um..." 

"Any discernible sentence structure going to be vocalized soon?"

Michael scowled. "I'll give you a ride back to my place after school. We have to drive my younger siblings though."

And now Lucifer was sitting in the passenger seat of the minivan, waiting for Michael's little siblings to haul ass over here. 

There was a rap on the window, and Michael rolled it down to talk to what Lucifer assumed was his little brother. "Castiel, what took you so long?"

"I apologize, Michael. I was conversing with Meg. It appears that Gabriel is nowhere to be found," Castiel replied without expression.

"Perfect," Michael grumbled as he clambered out of the car. "He better not be pranking the principal again. And if I get one more call about lockers filled with gelatin..." 

"Perhaps it would be advisable to find your brother then," Lucifer interrupted, following suit by climbing out of the car.

Michael gave him a surprised glance, and Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Come on, the entire school knows about Gabriel Novak's pranks."

"Unfortunately," Castiel sighed as Meg sidled up next to him. 

"Hey Luci!" she exclaimed. "Got dragged into the outcast circle, did'ja?" 

"It would seem so."

Michael politely offered his hand. "I'm Michael, Castiel's older brother."

Meg stared at the outstretched hand as if she wasn't sure how to react. Michael eventually dropped it. "Pleasure. Meg Masters, Luci's much more attractive sister, and best friend of Clarence here." She nudged the odd boy she apparently had latched onto with her elbow.

Castiel seemed resigned to this behavior. "I still do not understand that reference."

Lucifer grinned a little just as a shorter boy with honey colored hair came running up, presumably Gabriel. "Hello Michael nice to see you as always big bro, listen let's get moving fast alright? Great let's go." He said this all rather quickly and hopped in the car.

Michael looked around, confused. "What are-" 

Just then the VP of the high school ran out, covered in silly string. 

Michael's eyes widened. "Ok, yeah, let's go."

"Meg, you coming?" Lucifer nudged his little sis.

"Hell yes." And they all ran to the minivan, and Michael raced away from the irate Vice Principal.  
~

"So you're Meg's older sibling?" Cas asked with a neutral expression. "That is quite a coincidence." 

"Why is that strange?" Michael interrupted as he pulled into the driveway of an impressively big house. "Oddness seems to be a genetic trait."

Lucifer didn't know whether to take offence at this statement, so he opted for keeping his mouth shut.

Meg let out a low whistle as she clambered out of the van. "Nice place, Clarence. What are you, secret Mafia?" 

"I believe that position is reserved to me," Gabriel interrupted. "Secret agent supreme, at your service!" 

Castiel explained how his father wrote books about geeks Harry and Ed, who fought ghosts as they made their way to the house. 

"A satirical take on horror," Lucifer commented just as an older man in a bathrobe opened the front door. "Original idea."

"Thanks. I was pretty proud of it myself," the man responded. "Who are your friends boys?"

Both Castiel and Michael opened their mouths to respond, but Gabriel beat them to it. "That's Meg, professional badass keen on corrupting our little innocent Cassie, and this is Luci, Michael's boytoy that he was complaining about the other day. Or maybe Michael's Lucifer's boytoy? Either way, he's the cause of such a scandal yesterday. Also, if the Vice Principal calls, I deny everything."

Castiel sighed and brought a hand up to massage his temple while Michael sent a death glare that promised intense torture at Gabriel, who just waggled his eyebrows.

Lucifer smirked in bemusement and decided to divert attention away from the boytoy comment. "Don't call me Luci, brat."

"Oh trust me, he can come up with worse nicknames," A small redhead spoke up, poking her head out from behind her father's dirty robes. She appeared young, maybe Ruby's age, Lucifer mused. 

"Anna-Banana!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Aren't you gonna greet your favorite brother, preferably with a showering of candy? It has been all day since we last spoke, after all!"

Anna rolled her eyes and the father cleared his throat. "Nice to meet you all. Unless Michael plans on cracking Gabe's skull open, I would suggest you all come inside."

The man seemed nervous to diffuse the tension that was created by Michael's constant glares in Gabriel's direction. The group trooped inside.

Gabriel seemed to have an unlimited supply of energy, bounding into the kitchen and returning with a lollipop in his mouth. "Lighten up, Mickey. After all, it was my brilliant advice that got your crush here anyway, wasn't it? You should be singing praises in my name!" 

Michael responded by chucking a pillow at Gabriel's head, which he skillfully dodged. "No glove, no love!" he shouted gleefully as he ran up the stairs.

"Shut up, Gabe!" Michael retorted. He turned around to see Lucifer looking at him with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. 

"Crush, Mickey?" 

Michael flushed a deep shade of red. "Let's get started on this project," he muttered.  
~  
A couple hours later Lucifer checked his watch. "Shit!" he yelled. He and Michael had gotten over their original awkwardness, and had actually bonded relatively well. Lucifer enjoyed making Michael flush with his not-so-subtle sexual suggestions. Michael looked hot when he flushed. And, somewhere along the way, he had lost track of time.

"Meg!" he called. "We've got to get going! Ruby will be home by now, and we should get back before dark!" 

Meg ran down the stairs, Castiel following behind her in a more graceful manner. "Sorry," she huffed as she slung her backpack over one shoulder. "Didn't realize how late it was."

Lucifer took note of the smeared lipstick and messy hair. "Yeah, I bet you didn't."

Castiel flushed a deep shade of red, but Meg simply shrugged. "Castiel has never made-out. Couldn't let that go, now could I? Especially with that face."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Slut."

"Yeah, you're one to talk." 

"Shut up."

"I'll wait outside," Meg gave him a suggestive wink and turned to Castiel. "See you at school, Clarence." With that, she jogged out the front door.

Castiel seemed a little scared of Lucifer. "Um...it just happened...I didn't mean..."

"Relax kid. Meg will eat you alive, don't be shitting your pants because of me."

Michael stood up. "So...For the project...would tomorrow work? Just...want to get a good grade..."

"Michael?" 

"Yes?"

"Shut up." 

"Right. Okay. Shutting u-MMPH!"

Michael let out a little noise of surprise as Lucifer grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a short, yet forceful kiss. As he pulled away, Michael chased after his lips a little, eyes wide. 

"See you tomorrow Michael." Lucifer smirked as Michael just nodded a little, bring his fingers up to his lips. Then Lucifer turned and strode out the door. 

The last thing he heard was Gabriel whooping "Yeah Michael! Get some!" 

And then the door closed behind him. 

As he caught up with Meg and started strolling back home, he felt an inexplicable desire to return to the Novak household.


End file.
